Things you may not know about about Dakota Winchester
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Dakota is no average teenage girl, she the daughter of the hunter, Dean Winchester. This are some facts about her and what makes her herself and how life was growing up on the road with the two Winchester brothers, It wasn't a normal child hood that's for sure! Tell me if you would like more! Please review!
1. 1 She's terrified of Dolls

"Ah! Dad why is there THIS in my bed?" demand Dakota as she pulled a blonde creepy porcelain doll out of her bed; she stamped on the head and chucked it in the direction of Dean.

Dean laughed so hard tears nearly ran down his face, Sam came out of the bathroom shaking his head.

"Dean how would you like it if you were forced on a plane as a 'joke' "

Dean stopped smiling straight away

"That's not funny, planes can kill, Dolls cannot" Dakota narrowed her eyes at her father, she paused for a moment

"Plucky's" Sam went white remembering the clowns.

"She has a point Dean" said Sam as he went to the bed, he pulled his duvet back, and he let out a girlish scream, Dean began to laugh his head off, the tears rolling down his face, holding his sides, because they hurt.

Dakota walked to her uncle's bed to find a scary clown face mask, lying on the mattress, Dakota sighed and took the mask, she walked to the window, opened it and threw it out the window and then shut the window with a smile.

"Thanks Ko" Dakota got into Bed and lay her head down on the pillow, Sam got into his bed.

Dean lay down on his bed, just when Dakota was drifting off she said

"Dad, you have to get the boarding passes for Transylvania" Dean Shot up in his bed. He looked at her panicked

"So we're going on a- a plane?"

"That right Dean, a plane, who's laughing now?" chuckled Sam his eyes closed


	2. 2 She isn't afraid to kill

"You can't kill me Dean, I'm your daughter" said the blonde haired demon as she advanced on Dean, who held his colt up, it was true, he couldn't.

"Too late, I'm here bitch" the demon, Emma, turned and looked at Dakota, the two were very different, Emma was blonde with light tan skin and brown eyes.

Dakota had black hair, pale skin and Dean's eyes. Dakota held her colt 1911 up

"I have a sister, a sister" the demon turned and toyed with Dean's emotions

"I have a sist-" Dakota cut her off with a bullet through the heart, the girl dropped to the floor dead, Dean looked shocked, Sam burst through the doorway, he stared at the scene for a second and then realized it was Dakota that had shot Emma

"Are you guys alright" he looked at Dean

"Don't ask me she shot the bitch!"


	3. 3 She can see the future like her Uncle

Dakota looked in the mirror and began shaking

"Oh god not another one" Dakota slumped to the cold tiles, she kept herself up by holding on to the sink for dear life, the vision was of a man hanging from a fan, her eyes flashed open, she lying on the cold tiles, two sets of heavy duty boots stood in front of her,

"Dakota are you alright?" Sam leaned down and helped his niece sit on the edge of the bath; Sam knelt in front of her

"How long?" he asked her, Dakota hung her head

"Awhile"

"Dakota, you know I deal with this, I have the same thing as you, you could have told me" Dakota looked at her uncle

"I couldn't, you are always going on about how you hate it, and I hate it, I just, if I told you, you would tell Dad and then you'd both hate me" Sam shook his head

"Dakota, we won't hate you, even if you let all the demons in the world free"

"Well maybe we would hate you if you did that, put this, this is nothing" Dakota smiled and hugged her uncle


	4. Cas scares the crap out of her

"Come on Cas, if you don't get your feathery butt down here" said Dean

"You called" Dakota let out a yelp and threw herself from her chair, she looked at Cas, who was standing right behind her chair

"Jesus man! Stop doing that, are you trying to kill me?"

"Yeah Cas, she tends to come in handy, I'd like her ALIVE!"


	5. She made a deal with Lucifer himself

Dakota looked around at the deserted railway track; standing in front of her was Lucifer.

"So how can I help you Dakota Winchester?" He asked, Dakota took a deep breath

"I wanna sell my soul"

"I know that"

"Why you? Why not a cross roads demon?" Lucifer cackled and smiled.

"Because you're a Winchester, but not just any Winchester, you're the vessel of my dear brother Hesperus" Dakota froze

"So I'm the vessel of one you bastards" she said, the king of hell nodded

"So how about this, Hesperus is gonna take you in four years when you turn 16, now I'll take your soul then and just keep you in hell till Hesperus gets bored or somebody kills him" All was silent for a moment

"Why don't you want your brother's help?" Lucifer's eyes went dark

"Because my little bro thinks he can control Hell better than me, I'm the king of Hell not him, If he takes you, he will be strong, stronger than all of us and it will destroy you in the process and I can't have my brother ruling hell can I? Bad for the image. So it works for both of us." Dakota's eyes filled with tears

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get your Uncle sprung from the cage" Dakota's breathe caught in her throat

"Really?" she gasped

"Really, all you have to do is shake my hand" Dakota hesitated, she slowly but firmly walked to Lucifer, he smiled as they shook hands, there was a loud bang and a shrilly noise. When Dakota opened her eyes she was sleeping in the hotel bed she had fell asleep in, Dean sat at the little table in the corner

"Strange dream?" Dean asked as Dakota got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was loose around her face and her eyes were tired looking. She saw a redness creep out from under her tank top strap on her shoulder, she slipped the strap down, she winced, and she turned so she could see the back of her shoulder. Scratched, no, carved there was three numbers in a circle, 6 6 6.

"Yeah bizarre" she murmured as she stared into the grimy mirror at her reflection.


	6. She went to Hell willing

"Dad no stop!" Dean dragged Dakota to the hotel room, she grabbed the doorframe, wow this kid is strong, Dean thought

"Dakota why did you sell your soul?!" demanded Sam as he removed the girls fingers from the doorframe, he shut the door when she had been removed

"I guess we have time" the three sat in the room, Dakota at the table, Sam and Dean on one of the cheap beds

"It all started when Uncle Sam went to the Cage" she began her tale softly

"I was desperate, I fell asleep one day and I appeared in front of Lucifer" Dean's eyes widened

"You made your deal with the king of Hell?" asked Sam, Dakota nodded.

"He wanted to send me to Hell and I wanted to get Uncle Sam from Hell"

"But why Lucifer?"

"Because he has a brother"

"He doesn't have a brother"

"Yes he does in Greek myth, he has two brothers."

"So what? Because he has a bit of sibling rivalry you have to go to Hell?!" said Dean in a raised voice

"Kind of, you see, I'm Hesperus's vessel" the room was quiet for a few moments

"I thought the grouchy king of hell would love a family reunion"

"No he wouldn't" the three all looked at the new addition to the group, Lucifer walked over to Dakota

"He wants Hell and he isn't getting it and he'd kill little Ms Winchester in the process of using her as his vessel"

Dean and Sam thought for a moment.

"So when Heppy gets killed or bored, Dakota can come back from hell?" asked Dean.

Lucifer nodded, Dakota stood up, she stood in front of the demon, he was about to put a hand on her shoulder, Dakota raised a hand

"Wait"

"Uncle Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What's the cage like?" Sam sucked in a deep breath and lowered his gaze

"It's the worse pain and torture in the world"

"It's even worse than the pit" added Dean the tears silently slipped down Dakota's face.

She nodded

"Just do it" Lucifer nodded and held Dakota's shoulder.

In a split second Dakota and the king of hell were gone, Dakota trapped in the cage for as long as Hesperus looked for his vessel.


	7. She loves Lego and Grimm fairy tales

4. She loves Lego and Grimm fairy tales

Seventeen year old Sam and Six year old Dakota sat in one of the beds in the motel room; Dakota tucked up in the duvet her head laid on the pillow, Sam sat beside her.

He was reading from a second hand leather bound book that had 'Grimm's Fairy Tales' printed in gold on the cover, he had an arm around Dakota's shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder, she yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"And they all lived happily ever after… The end" Sam shut the book and put it on the bedside table, he rubbed his eyes

"Another one?" Dakota asked

"No Dakota it's too late anyway, your wrecked" Dakota closed her eyes, Sam lay down on the bed too tired to go sleep in his own bed.

"Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah Dakota?" he replied eyes closed

"I love fairy tales but..."

"But what?"

"They don't always live happy ever after do they?"

"Your right, I'm sorry to say they don't always live happy ever after"

"Oh, that's sad"

"Yeah it is" Sam slipped his shoes off and got under the covers, Dakota curled into him, the two drifted off to sleep.

A few moments later the door of the room banged open, Sam bolted up grabbing the curved blade from the bedside table.

John and twenty – two year old Dean walked into the room, Dean had his hands raised

"Wow, Wow, Sammy cool your jets" Sam lowered the blade

"So?"

"The hunts over were out of here" said John, Sam looked confused

"Why not wait till morning?"

"Now Sam" repeated John warningly.

Sam nodded and began packing his and Dakota's bags, when he was finished he walked to Dakota and shook her gently

"C'mon Ko, we gotta go" Dakota nodded wearily, Sam picked her up in his arms and walked to the Impala, he lay her down on the hard cold seat and then, slid in himself.

Dakota in the back seat of the Impala fiddling with a small plastic blue box, Sam sat next to her.

John and Dean sat in the front trying to figure out where the next hunt was.

Dakota was wearing her pajmas and had her hair up in a messy ponytail held together with a rubber band supplied by Sam.

Sam looked out at the dark highway, they had left suddenly in the middle of the night because the hunt was over and they we're eager to get on the road. John and Dean of course, not Sam, Dakota had no say in the matter.

Sam looked at his young niece, she was playing with different blocks of Lego; she was oblivious to what her family did for a living, Sam was happy she was, he just hoped when she came to one of her relations fearing the thing in her closet it was him, and not Dean or John. They would give her a 45 . And call it taken care of.

Dakota's attention was completely fixated on the multi-coloured blocks in her small fists, they small box of Lego had been given to her last Christmas by her grandfather; it was to occupy her on long road trips but she generally was quiet and well behaved child, she was quite creative and enjoyed creating houses and families, once she had made the Impala, but it had been destroyed when Dean had turned a sharp left.

"Look Uncle Sam" she said quietly, Sam looked at what was held out in her hand, and it was a big chunky crude figure that was meant to be Sam. Sam smiled at his niece.

"Wow Dakota it great! Is it me?" Dakota blushed with pride and nodded, she handed the figure to Sam. Sam took it and put it in his pocket still smiling at Dakota

"Thanks" Dakota smiled, she put the remaining blocks into the small box, and she shut the lid down on the top and then put the box in the small space where her feet are meant to be.

Dakota yawned, she crawled over to Sam. She curled up against his side; Sam put his arm around her small shoulder's holding her tight. He smiled to himself as he looked out at the dark passing scenery.

The now adult Sam Winchester stood in the Gas station; Dean was inside buying food and paying for the petrol.

Sam had a hand in his jacket pocket, while the other held the petrol pump; he removed the pump and put it back in the slot.

He felt a hard object in his jacket, he pulled it out, he frowned not remembering what it was, and then he smiled realizing.

It was the Lego Sam that Dakota had made many years ago, he must have forgotten about, because he hadn't worn the black jacket in years. He walked to the front of the car and was about to get into the passenger seat, he stopped looking into the back seat.

Dakota sat there her black hair in a black messy ponytail; she was wearing the usual leather bomber jacket, nirvana tee, green jeans and heavy duty boots. She was playing with a battered plastic blue box with sparkly pink and purple stickers all over it; she was making a Lego Impala. Sam chuckled, the years may have gone by and people may have changed in appearance, but old habits die hard. He slid into the seat. A few moments Dean got in and they were off. He made a sharp left and there was a bang and yelp from the back.

Sam looked back and there was Dakota holding a ruined Lego Impala.


	8. She died in a car crash but lived

Sam entered Dakota's room, Dakota lay there in a coma, hooked up to monitors, her black hair spread out around her like a halo, a tube in front of her mouth, Sam went over and sat down next to her, he took her hand gently

"The doctors say your worse than Dean and not to have too much hope" Sam looked down and sniffed trying to contain the tears that were threating to spill

"I'm not going to give up on you Ko, you or Dean" behind Sam in the door way stood Dakota, well spirit Dakota, she walked slowly into the room and looked at her body, her face showed no emotion but underneath it she was screaming.

"I'm not going to give up Uncle Sam" Dakota went over and put a ghostly hand over his, she suddenly crumpled to the floor flickering.

T

The monitors surrounding the bed began beeping loudly; Sam hopped up and ran to the door, the reaper spirit hovered over the bed.

"Help! We need some help!" he shouted, he frantically looked back at Dakota, Nurses and Doctors came in pushing past him to Dakota's bed.

"No" said Sam softly

"Time of death 5.00 pm" said a blonde nurse, Dakota looked at the nurse.

"What do you mean time of death? I can't be dead!" she yelped, the lights and equipment in the room began flickering.

Sam looked around the room and then his eyes trailed to Dakota's body.

"She's still here" he whispered, Dakota stood in front of him.

"Of course I am! A little thing like death is not gonna stop me, I'm friggn' Dakota Winchester!"

Dakota's eyes flew open, she shot up in the bed, the nurse next to her jumped with fright.

"What happened?" Dakota gasped

"You died" Dakota looked confused, Sam appeared in the doorway

"Dakota you're alive!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her bedside

"Uncle Sam? Is everybody else alright?" Sam's eyes filled with tears

"What?" said Dakota fearfully, she put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and Sam looked up at her with a tear filled gaze.

"John is dead" Dakota's mouth opened slightly

"No" she said softly, Sam nodded

"Where is the Colt?" Sam shook his head.

"We don't know" Dakota sighed closing her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Deal with God or the Devil?" She muttered.


	9. Her favorite song is running up that hil

Dean, Sam and Dakota pulled up in the gas station. Sam and Dean got out and walked into the store. Dakota checked to see if the coast was clear, she rolled the widows up and locked the doors, she took the cassette tape from her duffel and slipped it into the slot Kate Bush began blaring from the speakers

"If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

It doesn't hurt me.

Do you want to feel how it feels?

Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?

Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?

You, it's you and me.

And if I only could,

I'd make a deal with god,

And I'd get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building.

If I only could, oh..."

Dakota closed her eyes and began singing loudly along with the tape, it seemed like hours. A loud bang came from the window, shaking the car and scaring the hell out of Dakota. She opened her eyes and looked out the window next to her. Sam stood there holding a brown paper bag and looking at Dakota with a raised brow. Dakota rolled down her window.

"Please don't tell Dad" Sam sighed and nodded.

A few hours later Dakota, Sam and Dean were driving along the highway, Dean reached out and pressed the eject button on the cassette player, Dakota held her breath. Dean took the tape out and read the writing

"Kate Bush running up that hill" he smiled and put the tape back in and pressed play.

"Ah, I love Katie" Sam looked around at Dakota, he smiled at her, Dean began singing loudly and out of key.

Dakota smiled and began singing along too, Sam shrugged and began singing too, and he was probably the only one in the group close enough to the actual key.


	10. She has issues with Christmas

"The holiday is pointless, the real facts show proof that Jesus was actually born in August!" Dean looked at his daughter

"What is your big issue with Christmas?!"

Eight years ago…

Sam walked into the crowed main hall; the room was packed with house wives that wore plastered on smiles and were laying out homemade snacks and confectionery. Husbands that wore ugly v – necks and were fiddling with video recorders as they chatted about cars, sports and kids.

Sam stuck out like a sore thumb, the minute Sam entered loads of women attacked him with plates of sweet goods, and an intercom came on and alerted the parents to the gym.

Sam sat in the seat reserved for Winchester, there were two other ones that won't be filled, Dakota's head poked out from behind the curtain, she looked around worried and then smiled when she saw Sam, he waved, her head disappeared.

The show began, twenty minutes later, Dakota and four other girls dressed as elves came out on the stage, and the rest looked like happy elves, while Dakota looked like a banshee with pointy ears.

The show ended and Sam found Dakota in the crowd after

"Where are Dad and Grandpa?" Sam sighed and took her hand, leading her out to the Impala.

"There still hunting"

"They said they'd be here" Sam kneeled down in front of Dakota.

"They really wanted to be here, but you know what hunts can be like" Dakota nodded

"I guess so" Sam hugged Dakota and opened the back door, Dakota crawled in, Sam helped her put on her seatbelt.

Dakota lay in the hotel bed, the lights were off, Dakota heard something, and she crept out of the bedroom. There was nothing there; she decided to wait for her father. She sat on the couch, her eyes began to drop, and she lay her head down on the armrest.

Sam got up and placed the bag with Dakota's small number of presents under the table, Sam looked over at the couch; Dakota laid there asleep, Sam sighed and pulled a cheap blanket over the small girl. The door of the hotel room opened, standing there was Dean, he walked in.

"Crap, did I miss it?" he asked Sam

"Yeah Dean, you did" Sam walked over to the table and began placing them on the table.

"What did I do?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam, Sam looked up at him

"Really Dean, you have no idea?"

"Yeah, what did I do?"

"Dakota was praying you'd be at that play!"

"She knows I had to go on the hunt!"

"Dean, you miss everything man, I'm more of a father to your kid and I'm eighteen, I understand Hunts but when you miss things when you find chicks, that's bad dude"

"Hey I was only sixteen when I had Ko, I was just a kid too!"

"Yeah Dean I know, but now your 22, start being a father"

"I'm a good father!"

"No Dean, you're not" Dean was pissed, he punched Sam and shoved him, Sam was furious and lunged at Dean, the two began rolling around on the floor.

Dakota woke up and looked at the two

"Dad, Uncle Sam?" Sam and Dean stopped abruptly and stood up.

"Has Santa come?" Sam sat next to her on the couch

"Yeah, he has" Dakota jumped up and ran to the table where "Santa" or Sam usually left them.

"Yippee!" Sam smiled as Dakota grabbed the small bundle, she ran back to the couch and sat down again.

She began to tear open the presents, all the presents were cheap, but satisfying for a seven year old and were hand-picked by Sam. Dean sat down on the other side of Dakota, the first was a knock off sylvanian rabbit in a check dress, and Dakota put the doll in her breast pocket and kept going.

The next was second hand leather bound Grimm fairy tales complete collection book. Dakota opened the book and flicked through the illustrations, she then set the book aside.

The next present was something Sam was given by John. Dakota opened the little black box, inside was an old locket with the initials M.W.

"Okay Dakota you have to take care of this, it was your grandma Mary's" Dakota nodded as Sam put the necklace around her neck.

The next present was not from Sam, it was something Dean had brought in with him. Dakota tore away the paper, to reveal a small blue plastic Lego box and pink and purple sparkly stickers from John; the other thing was a large black Nirvana t- shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, it was from Dean. Sam smiled, Dean looked at his daughter and then to his brother.

"Your right Sam, I have been a crap Dad, I swear I will be better" Sam nodded, the door of the room opened and John Winchester entered

"Grandpa!" John smiled as he picked his granddaughter and held her up in his arms.

"K bear, did Santa come?" Dakota nodded, John smiled as he sat down on the couch, and the three adults watched the younger member of the group. John put an arm around his two boys and pulled them close.

"Merry Christmas boys" he whispered.


	11. She loves pie just like Dean

4. She loves pie as much as her father and Becky the superfan, messes up her digestion

"Oh my god, I love Pie" said Dakota and Dean through mouths full of pastry.

Dean, Sam and Dakota sat in a diner, having something to eat, well Dean and Dakota were eating, no, savaging two apple crumbles. Sam just started at them with mild disgust.

A knock came from the window, they looked out to find the hyperactive Becky, Sam's superfan

"Oh god" groaned Sam, Becky ran into the diner and up to the table

"Oh hey… Becky" Becky's eyes widened

"You have been thinking about me… Don't worry I was thinking about you too" Becky just stared at Sam for a moment, Sam looked at her uneasy

"So can I help you…?" Becky nodded and sat down next to Dakota pushing her against the window

"Hello niece" Dakota stared at the woman

"Chuck told me you would be here, oh and here are the divorce papers" Becky took a big stack of papers out of her bag, dropping them in front of Sam with a thud.

"If…. You still want the divorce?" Sam looked at her

"…Yeah I do"

"Oh of course so do I, of course!" Becky said quickly, Dakota and Dean bit their lips stopping them bursting out laughing.

Sam quickly grabbed the papers and took a pen from a nearby waitress, he quickly began signing them, Becky looked obviously crestfallen, though she still stared at Sam intensely. Dakota looked disgusted, she pushed her pie away.

"This is the first time I ever said this, I can't finish my pie, the woman actually put me off Pie!


	12. She is quriky

A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut, two freak accidents in the past three weeks." Said Sam

"A lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look, I don't know, Dean, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?" said Dean surprised

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

"All right, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it." Dakota rolled off her bed in her sleep, and landed on the floor tangled in the bed sheet

"Where are we?" she mumbled as she crawled over and took the coffee from Sam, Sam stared at his goddaughter for a moment

"How does she do that?" he asked Dean as Dakota guzzles the coffee, Dean grinned

"She's a Winchester, Sammy" Dakota finished and crushed the Styrofoam cup, she grimaced at the taste

"Nasty, off to Connecticut with us" she got up half asleep and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Sam looked after her and then to Dean

"That's unnatural Dean" Dean shrugged his shoulders and drank the rest of his coffee.


	13. She has her father's sense of humour

Sam kneeled miserably in front of the toilet, his hair hanging in his face. Dean entered and grinned at the sight. Dakota leaned in the doorframe of the bathroom, she was wearing heavy duty boots, nirvana long sleeved blue t-shirt and dark green jeans, grinning like her father, waiting to get in there to brush her teeth and do something with her messy long raven black hair

"How you feeling, Sammy?" asked Dean

Sam groaned again

"I guess mixing whisky and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?"

"I can still taste the tequila." He groaned

"You know, there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." Said Dakota

"Oh, I hate you." Said Sam heaving

"I know you do…." She chuckled as she picked her chipping teal nail varnish


	14. She love the Impala just as much as Dean

Dakota leaned against the Impala while Sam and Dean where in the gas station, a teen boy came up

"Is that your car?" he asked Dakota

"Yeah"

"It a hunk of junk" before Dakota could stop herself her fist was colliding with the boy's face

"Oof!" the teen fell to the tarmac blacked out. Dakota turned back to the car

"Ignoring the mean boy baby" she rubbed circles on the hood of the car.

Inside Dean and Sam watched the scene through a window

"Nobody insults the Impala" said Dean with a nod.


	15. She was named Dakota thanks to Bobby

Dean and Sam sat in the Impala

"Dude you have to name your kid!" said Sam as they turned onto the motorway

"I will, just not now" Dean turned the radio on to stop Sam complaints.

A lively song drifted through the speakers, Sam turned it up

"Who is that?" Sam asked

"Dunno, turn it off" Dean reached over to turn the radio off, Sam batted his hand away.

"Drinking back, drinking for two

Drinking with you

When drinking was new

Sleeping in the back of my car

We never went far

Didn't need to go far

You made me feel like the one

You made me feel like the one

The one…."

"Hey what about Lyra?" Dean thought for a moment

"Lyra Winchester?" Dean shook his head

"Grace Winchester?"

"No!"

"Sarah Winchester"

"No!"

"Lucy Winchester?"

"No!"

"Willow Winchester?"

"No!"

"Dakota Winchester?" Dean was silent for a moment

"Bobby is from South Dakota" added Sam, Dean nodded

"Dakota works"

"And Sammy if you must know that song is called Dakota, by the Stereophonics" Sam and Dean smiled


	16. She was heartbroken when Sam left

Dakota lay on her bed, the hotel pillow over her head, trying to block the angry shouts from the living room and tried to lull herself to sleep.

"I've been stuck inside your heart shaped box…" she hummed, she heard shattering glass

"No Sam!"

"Stop trying to control my life!"

Dakota tightened her grip on the pillow, she hated when they shouted, they had been doing a lot of it, Uncle Sam had also been very tense and didn't like to talk to Grandpa, or any of them for that matter. She heard more shattering sounds and then a few more shouts, the door of the bedroom flew open with a bang, Uncle Sam walked in quickly, his face red. He picked his duffel up grabbed something's that were scattered around the room.

"Uncle Sam where are you going?" Sam left the room not responding, Dakota hopped from the bed and followed him into the other room. Dad and Grandpa stood around, arms crossed, faces set. Sam made his way to the door.

"Uncle Sam!" Dakota ran forward and grabbed Sam's sleeve, Sam turned around

"Where are you going?" she asked her lower lip trembling.

"I'm going to a school where I can learn to be something other than a hunter, a lawyer"

"Don't poison her too!" said Dean angrily, Sam looked at him, nostrils flared.

"Goodbye Ko." Sam kissed his niece on the forehead and vanished into the night, Dakota ran out onto the corridor.

"Uncle Sam!" She sobbed loudly

"Don't leave me…" she whispered


End file.
